Valthume
Description This is the tomb of a Dragon Priest named Hevnoraak, located just southeast of Markarth in The Reach. It can also be reached by going up the hill, to the south west of Gloomreach. Draugr Deathlords will be present in this dungeon as well as the Dragon Priest Hevnoraak. It is suggested to use a few conjure familiar spells or use Sanguine's Rose to summon a Daedric warrior to fight against these high level opponents. Fire-breathing (Yol) is a very useful Shout to use in this dungeon: just one word of power can be very powerful against Draugr Wights and Draugr Deathlords. It is advised to bring a weapon that deals at least 45 damage or higher. Sublocations *Valthume Vestibule *Valthume *Valthume Catacombs Enemies *Draugr *Dragon Priest - Hevnoraak *Draugr Deathlords *Frostbite Spiders *Draugr Scourge *Skeevers *Restless Draugrs *Dogs Traps *Pressure buttons causing lamps to fall in oil. (I suggest stepping on the first pressure plate and then running back until the fire goes out. It makes fighting/maneuvering in the room much easier.) *Large trap door in floor, looks like metal grate. If you fall, you will land in a pit with a small tunnel off of it. There are three frostbite spiders and a draugr in the tunnel, and an expert locked door. *Upon entering the Valthume catacombs, there is a trip-wired chest that releases a giant frostbite spider. *A pressure plate that seems like it is supposed to activate swinging axes is seen down the first hallway in the catacombs. Not sure if you actually have to step on the button for these to activate however, because I did not and still got injured by the swinging axes. (and then tried again for good measure.) *Soul gems that shoot fire can also be found. The best way to take care of these is to shoot them with a bow to knock them off of the pedastals. A more difficult way is to just run and maybe use a resist fire potion, or grabbing the soul gems before passing down the hallway they shoot into. There is a separate room with a draugr deathlord in it before you come upon the flame hallway. It will be closed with a metal grate, the pull chain is very nearby. There is also a vessel in this room, so if you have the quest arrows for the vessels, make sure to move or take the soul gems before you continue to the third vessel. *Pressure plate activating a swinging spike wall. *When you pick up the iron claw, the four statues around you will begin to breathe fire. Grab it and run. *There is also a swinging log when you open a door. Notable Loot *Withershins - (Skill Book: Restoration) (close to the entry in Valthume) *Hevnoraak's Staff (Wall of Storms spell ) *Hevnoraak (Mask) (Effect: Immune to poison and disease) *Spell Tome: Oakflesh *Grand Staff of Charming (Slightly weaker version of the Calm spell) *Other Books: **Aedra and Daedra **Argonian Account, v3 **Brief History of the Empire, v2 **Brief History of the Empire, v3 **Darkest Darkness - 2 **Life of Uriel Septim VII **The Cake and the Diamond **The Hope of the Redoran **The Real Barenziah, v2 - 2 **The Real Barenziah, v3 - 2 **The Real Barenziah, v4 **The Talos Mistake **The Wolf Queen, v3 **The Wolf Queen, v7 **Thief of Virtue - 2 **Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts **Ancient Nord Helmet Dragon Shouts *Word Wall - Aura Whisper Related Quests Once you enter, A spirit by the name of Valdar will speak to you, will give you the quest "Evil in Waiting." You must gather three Opaque Vessels to defeat the Dragon Priest Hevnoraak. Fight your way through the first chamber, Valthum, and retrieve the first Opaque Vessel. The next two vessels are located in the next area, the Valthume Catacombs. The second Opaque Vessel is behind walls that spit fire, the third through the Claw Door. Thankfully, the Iron Claw needed to open said door is right in front of it. Beware, the area will be flooded with fire as soon as you pick it up, so grab and go! The final Opaque Vessel is on a pedestal guarded by four draugrs of varying strength. Defeat the enemies first, then grab the final vessel. There is also a word wall in this room, behind an iron gate. Retrieving your final item should release the gate. If not, I've heard that firing an ice spike onto the pressure plate works just as well. After your done, continue on the path to the right, back to Valthum, to find Valdar in order to discuss defeating Hevnoraak. Turns out, the containers you've been collecting are actually the Priest's blood, which Hevnoraak would use to restore his full power upon returning from death. Do as Valdar instructs. Defeat Hevnoraak and return to Valdar to complete the quest. Also a location received from "Letters from a Friend" Word Wall quests. Also one of the locations of Shalidor's writings in Insights (Quest) Shalidor's Insight Amenities *Alchemy Lab Tips After coming across the hallway with three pressure plates and the oil on the ground, the handle you need to activate can be hard to see. Across the wall from the metal spiked doorway, there is a handle to the left of the semi-obvious stone door. The handle will open both doorways.The stone doorway leads to a dead-end room with a Draugr Deathlord, while the spiked doorway is the way out (or further in, technically speaking). To get into the dragon claw door, the outer ring is the dragon, the middle is the bird, and the inner ring is the wolf. Brace yourself, there are two Draugr Deathlords, a Draugr Scourge, and a Draugr Wight on the other side of the door. Moving the opaque vessel will open the grate in your way, and you will need the vessel to complete the dragon priest quest anyways. I strongly advise collecting the vessels for the Dragon Priest quest before going after the word of power. Otherwise you will do a lot of backtracking and silliness, like I did. If you are a mage, be aware that Hevnoraak will drain your magicka. You may want a back-up plan in the very least. Bugs * The vessels can be knocked around by physics, making them nigh impossible to find after things go flying around the room. If this happens, clairvoyance should lead you right to them. * Possible crash bug on entrance to the room with the last container you need. * Possible graphic crash when in skyrim and the towers LOD in, or you try to fast travel there. * Possible bug beneath the trap door in the second chamber that will warp you back to the door you entered from. * May not be possible to get the word from the word wall. Wall makes all the noises but does not respond in any other way. (Xbox 360) Taking the flask before killing the Skeletons causes this to happen. * NOTE: It is possible that the Quest vial will get knocked out from the pedestal during the fight and, strangely, pressing the switch twice. If you are outside the Word of Power area you can jump on the switch to open it again, but if for some reason you were inside the area to get the Word of Power you'll be stuck. Reloading an old save will fix this. * On Xbox 360 the rings may not move properly so save just before the door that requires the Iron Claw (To fix this simply save and load from the location if you did not save beforehand.) * On Xbox 360 door may not open for correct combination * Sometimes hevnoraak doesn't fight back at all so it makes it really easy to kill. * The gate in front of the word wall may close up on you while inside. There is no way to open it again. (Actually, if you use Unrelenting Force on the pad where the vial was, the gate will open for a second, allowing you to escape.) whirlwind sprint works great. * Bug Fix: 1. Run out from the catacombs (loadscreen) 2. Save 3. Uninstall the game from hdd 4. Load 5. Run back and set up the previous animal in each circle, activate the gate (won't work) then set up with the correct animals from upper ring to inner ring and mash the keyhole. * If the door doesn't open, try using clairvoyance, then opening the door. It worked for me. *On Xbox 360 the door infront of the word of power can be used as a trap for the Drougr by using Unrelenting Force to throw them in the room before it closes back. *On Xbox 360 you can skip the other quest items. The door that is barred can open anyways, and you can just jump over the bar. *On Xbox 360, when sneaking, sometimes the first arrow will hit Hevnoraak, but all others will simply pass through. Melee/backstab works just fine. Bug fix if you get locked in the gate with the word of power: use your fire breath towards the pedestal and the gate will drop. Other breaths or ranged weapons may work. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations